Um encontro quase romântico
by chibilele
Summary: James e Lily têm um encontro. • Projeto Lovely Lily do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Lovely Lily do Fórum 6V._

_

* * *

_

Situação utilizada: _O dia em que James pediu Lily em namoro._

_

* * *

_

- Desiste, cara.

James olhou Sirius como se ele dissesse algo absurdo.

- Já está quase arrumado!

Sirius revirou os olhos e continuou observando James emplastar seu cabelo de gel – vale notar que o pote, embora fosse a primeira vez que era usado, estava praticamente vazio. E o cabelo _quase arrumado_ de James ainda tinha inúmeros fios arrepiados. Ele suspirou.

- Ei, Sirius. – James tinha o pote vazio jogado a seus pés e apontava a varinha para a cabeça. – Conhece algum feitiço que resolva meu problema?

-x-

Lily olhou para o alto da escada do dormitório masculino pela milésima vez. Por que James demorava tanto? Completada meia hora de atraso, resolveu subir as escadas e bateu à porta do dormitório que dividiam os Marauders. Como não houvesse resposta, insistiu. A porta se abriu.

- Evans, que prazer vê-la por aqui. – Cumprimentou-a um sorridente e desajeitado Sirius. – Suponho que queira falar com o Prongs, não é? Ele já vem, está apenas resolvendo um pequeno problema de ordem capialr, se é que me entende...

- SIRIUS BLACK! – Gritou uma voz irritada de dentro do quarto.

Lily deu de ombros e desceu as escadas. Tirou de dentro de sua bolsa um livro e pôs-se a lê-lo, agradecendo sempre ter um acessível para casos de emergência. Mais de vinte minutos depois, o _click_ da maçaneta aberta anunciou a saída dos únicos alunos que permaneciam em seus dormitórios em uma tarde tão ensolarada.

O queixo de Lily caiu e ela ficou sem palavras.

- Ahn, James... – Ela começou, incerta. – O que fez com o seu cabelo?

- Ah, isso. – Comentou casualmente, como se fosse nada. – Resolvi mudar de visual um pouco, sabe como é.

- Ele parece meio... – Ela respirou fundo, tentando comprovar suas suspeitas. – Queimado.

Sirius abafou uma risada com a mão e James lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Não me olhe assim, cara. – Sirius passou a mão pelo ombro do amigo. – Teria dado certo, mas acho que deve ter dado algum efeito por culpa do gel que você passou. Isso sai. Espero...

James bufou e Lily se segurou para não rir.

- Ficou, ahn... Diferente do usual.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sirius os acompanhou até a porta do Salão Comunal, recomendando-lhes juízo e que não fizessem nada que ele próprio faria – James e Lily ficaram cogitando que tipo de coisa Sirius Black não faria e riam. A conversa fluía naturalmente e o sorridente casal era alvo de olhares, fosse pela história que haviam feito em Hogwarts ou pelo cabelo de James.

- James, podemos passar na Honeydukes? Queria mandar doces para a minha família.

Comprados os doces – incluindo alguns para a irmã dela, embora essa não quisesse ou merecesse –, os dois ficaram parados em frente à loja, em silêncio. Após alguns minutos se olhando e dando risadas aleatórias, o silêncio começou a se tornar constrangedor.

- Então, para onde vamos? – Perguntou Lily, tentando sair daquela incômoda situação.

- Que tal irmos, sei lá, ao Madam's Puddifoot?

Ela deu um meio sorriso e concordou. Aquele não era um local aonde ela realmente quisesse ir, e imaginava que estava longe dos lugares preferidos de James em Hogsmeade. Além disso, era um lugar terrível e cheio de casais melosos – e isso dava até um frio na espinha de Lily. E, pensando bem, não eram sequer um casal propriamente dito.

O local, como esperado, estava cheio de casais tão ocupados uns com os outros que a única pessoa a notar a entrada de novas pessoas foi a própria Madame Puddifoot, que ficou radiante ao vê-los lá ("Sempre soube que veria esse dia!"). Pediram café e alguns bolinhos. Quando o pedido chegou veio, junto com eles, vários confetes coloridos em cima do casal – um "presente" da dona do estabelecimento.

Lily fez uma careta.

- Bolinhos em forma de coração. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Não tem nada _normal_ aqui?

James riu e eles se puseram a comer, em silêncio. Dos males o menor, Lily pensou, pelo menos os bolinhos eram muito gostosos – mas nada substituiria a cerveja amanteigada e o clima descontraído do The Three Broomsticks. Após algum tempo, o silêncio tornou-se desagradável novamente, e Lily ficou a olhar o cabelo queimado do Marauder. Antes que conseguisse se controlar, ela riu.

- Qual a graça? – James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpa. É... Bem... Seu cabelo.

Ele bufou.

- Ei, Lily. – Ele disse quando a garota parou de rir. – Do que você gosta?

- O quê? Como assim?

- É, qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, sei mais do que você _não gosta_, se é que me entende.

- Ah, certo. – Ela riu.

- Então. Fale-me sobre você.

_Fale-me sobre você_, repetiu uma voz na cabeça dela. Ele estava sendo adorável, mas não estava sendo James Potter.

- Meu nome é Lily Evans, sou a única ruiva na família desde minha bisavó, tenho uma irmã mais velha que me acha uma aberração, venho de família trouxa e, nesse exato momento, estou perdendo uma partida do Tutshill Tornados.

- Você gosta de Quadribol? Achei que detestasse!

- O quê? Não! Quadribol é o único esporte de que gosto; sabe, os trouxas têm péssimos esportes, todos jogados no chão e correndo. Ao final, estão todos suados, fedorentos e, incrivelmente, _felizes_.

- Que estranho!

Esquecidos do ambiente e do clima que deveria ter surgido, os dois conversavam animadamente sobre Quadribol. Alguns casais olhavam torto para os dois.

- Vamos indo? – Perguntou James.

- Ok.

James pagou a conta e eles saíram, respirando aliviados. Lily queria tomar cerveja amanteigada, mas James não queria ir a um lugar tão freqüentado com os cabelos naquele estado. Decidiram ir para os arredores da Shrieking Shack.

Os dois se sentaram sob uma grande árvore que havia no local e se encostaram a ela. Ficaram novamente quietos, mas era um silêncio tranqüilo. Antes que Lily percebesse, a mão dele acariciava os cabelos dela; ela deixou-se acariciar e um sorriso que não pôde segurar se formou em seus lábios.

De repente, James se levantou com um salto e xingou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou a ruiva, sem entender o que acontecia.

- Formigas! – Esbravejou, sacudindo-se todo. – Essas malditas formigas!

Enquanto ria, ela foi ajudá-lo a se livrar de seus pequeninos problemas.

- Vamos ficar longe dessa árvore, sim?

Lily o pegou pela mão e levou para um pequeno monte que havia perto, no qual James nunca havia reparado. Não havia onde se proteger do sol.

- É meu lugar preferido. – Lily sorriu.

Ela parecia não se incomodar em ter o sol em sua pele e tampouco com o incômodo que isso pudesse causar a James. Eles conversavam sobre os Marauders, sobre a escola, sobre a perspectiva de sair de Hogwarts, sobre várias pequenas coisas da vida.

Começou a anoitecer sem que eles se dessem contas. À frente deles, o sol se punha em um céu rosado e ela sorriu ao ver os olhos dele maravilhados.

- É meu lugar preferido.

Decidiram que era hora de ir embora. Caminhavam com as mãos próximas, mas sem se tocar. Como ele não fizesse, Lily lhe tomou a mão e continuou a conversar com ele como se nada tivesse feito, e sentiu borboletas voarem em seu estômago quando a mão dele segurou a sua com força.

Ao sentir a mão dele soltar a sua com força, olhou para trás preocupada e o viu caído no chão.

- James, o que faz aí?

- Buraco. – Ele respondeu, meio irritado.

Ela decidiu que iriam à Enfermaria para cuidar daquilo e ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, de modo a se apoiar.

- Madame Pomfrey está ocupada. Terei que fazer o curativo eu mesma.

James fez uma careta.

- Se o Destino, tão cruel, a isso me obriga...

Lily lhe deu um tapa no ombro e eles riram.

- Prontinho.

- Vou sobreviver?

- Talvez.

- Pelo menos existe uma chance!

Estavam no Grande Salão, sozinhos. Era hora do jantar, mas não tinham fome. Lily começou a se preocupar; será que ele não pediria...

Ele pigarreou.

- Ahn, Lily... É... Você gostaria de... Ir ao treino de Quidditch de Gryffindor amanhã? Sempre quis te chamar, mas achava que você talvez não fosse querer.

- Adoraria. – Ela sorriu.

Quidditch. Por Merlin, Quidditch! Ela respirou fundo.

- Ei, James.

Ele se virou e viu o rosto de Lily a apenas alguns centímetros do seu. Sua respiração parou momentaneamente e ele se perguntou se aquilo era, de fato, real. O hálito tão doce dela era quase embriagante.

E ele a beijou.

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto dele e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Puxou-o para perto com delicadeza e, suavemente, pousou os lábios sobre os dele.

Sim, Lily _adoraria_ namorar James.


End file.
